No Smooking, Girl!
by Marisa Suka Makan Roti
Summary: "Kini, aku hanya berharap memiliki mesin waktu untuk kembali ke masa lalu. Mengulang segalanya. Namun aku tidak bisa. Karena cinta datang, ketika aku berpikir untuk mengulang hidupku dan melepaskannya. Pertemuan tak terduga itu. Kau. Yang berhasil merangkainya." Ino seorang model terkenal, Sakura membutuhkan pekerjaan. Tentu saja, hidupmu berubah ketika kau menemukan cintamu.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: No Smooking, Girl**_

_**Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Genree: Romance**_

_**Warning: YURI, Lime, AU, OOC**_

_**Enjoy it...**_

OoooooO

"_Jika aku bisa menemukan gadis lain yang lebih menyebalkan darimu, dia akan menjadi gadis beruntung itu."_

Sakura POV

Aku menatap mata biru itu selama beberapa saat, sebelum kembali menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Benar tidak apa-apa kau mentraktirku di sini?"

Oke, ini untuk yang kelima kalinya.

Naruto menggeram, wajahnya mengeluarkan ekspresi gemas itu. Ekspresi gemas yang membuatnya menggemaskan.

Sungguh, suasana restoran mahal ini membuat rasa yang janggal di perutku. Seolah-olah ada serangga yang berterbangan. Tidak, ini tidak termasuk dalam peribahasa "kupu-kupu di dalam perutmu" ketika kau sedang jatuh cinta, tapi sungguh, ini seperti dalam artian yang sebenarnya, kau seolah ingin muntah karena ada serangga di dalam perutmu.

Pelayan dengan seragam yang senada, bahkan kurasa sengaja dibuat sepadan dengan tema dalam restoran ini. Orang-orang berdandan hanya untuk makan malam. Apa mereka sedang bercanda? Mereka berdandan hanya untuk makan malam!

Aku hanya menduga, berapa harga makanan-makanan yang tidak masuk akal ini. Dan sungguh, darimana dia mendapatkan uangnya?!

"Aku bilang, tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Lagipula, jarang-jarang aku bisa mentraktirmu begini."

"Aneh, jangan-jangan, kau di beri tips oleh om-om karena memberi "servis" ya?"

Naruto menoyor kepalaku. "Sudah kubilang, aku bukan gay dan tidak melayani gay!" wajahnya kini merenggut seperti anak ABG yang tidak diberi kartu kredit. Perutku menjadi geli menatap ekspresi tanpa dosa itu.

"Kau terlihat seperti gay." Dia kembali mengangkat tangannya, bersiap untuk menoyor kepalaku. Lagi. "Oke, oke.."

Sejenak aku mengamati sekelilingku, sebelum sekelompok orang memasuki restoran dan duduk tepat di sebelah kami. Kulihat mereka dari sudut mataku, penampilan yang tentu saja sangat tepat dengan nuansa eksklusif restoran ini. Mereka terlihat tengah menikmati waktunya, dan sungguh, manusia-manusia yang tengah duduk di sisiku ini tidak bisa kau deskripsikan hanya dengan kata menarik. Rasanya seperti aku memasuki cerita-cerita dongeng tentang para dewa dewi yang di anugrahi dengan tubuh sempurna dan tatapan mata sedingin es. Tentu saja dengan pahatan wajah yang begitu menarik. Maksudku, mereka... menawan.

Tentu saja, pujian-pujian yang terbentuk begitu saja diotakku berhenti tatkala seorang dari mereka mengeluarkan sekotak rokok dan menyalakannya dengan begitu santai.

Seolah dia tidak perduli jika aku akan mati terkena kanker paru-paru karena rokok sialan itu. Tunggu..

Dia memang tidak perduli.

"Naruto, bukankah di sini dilarang merokok? Lagipula kan ruangan ini memakai pendingin!" tanyaku sembari menunjuk perempuan cantik itu.

"Hey, sudahlah. Jangan bikin ribut lagi di sini, kau tahu kan mereka bukan kalangan kita. Mungkin salah satu pelayan akan mengingatkannya nanti."

Dan tidak terjadi. Berpuluh pelayan melewati tempatnya duduk, namun tak seorangpun yang berniat mengingatkannya. Cih. Restoran macam apa ini?

Aku segera mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di depan wajah. "BUTA! Idiot. Jelas-jelas di situ tertulis tanda dilarang merokok!"

Keramaian itu berhenti sejenak, bagaimana tidak? aku memakai suara dengan volume 3 kali lebih besar dari biasanya. Tapi kemudian ucapanku di acuhkan oleh mereka seperti angin lalu, mereka kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka. dan si perempuan, tetap merokok tanpa dosa.

"Sudahlah Sakura. Kita akan cepat keluar dari sini, habiskan saja makananmu!"

"Aku benci perokok tidak tahu diri semacam itu! tidakkah mereka sadar, tidak hanya diri mereka yang terbunuh, tapi juga orang di sekelilingnya!" aku kembali mengeraskan volume suaraku. Dan tidak sedikitpun berusaha untuk menjaga agar tidak terdengar oleh mereka. Mungkin wajahku telah memerah sekarang. Dengan urat-urat yang menyembul di leherku, karena sungguh, emosi sungguh mudah melahapku bulat-bulat.

"Kalian memiliki masalah?"

Aku menoleh dan perempuan yang tadi kini berdiri menantang di hadapanku, dia menghisap rokoknya lalu dengan sengaja menghembuskan asapnya tepat di depan wajahku. Sial.

"Eh, tidak. maafkan sikap temanku ini, nona."

Aku membelalakan mataku ke arah Naruto, bersiap melemparkan pisau ini menembus langsung di tenggorokannya hingga dia tidak bisa berbicara lagi.

"Jaga mulut gembelnya!" katanya singkat lalu berjalan dengan pongah membelakangiku.

"Pelacur!" dia berhenti, lalu berbalik dan melangkah cepat ke arahku.

"Bisa diulangi sekali lagi?"

"Aku hanya berharap pelacur sepertimu cepat mati dengan alasan apapun."

Dia mengangkat kedua alisnya. Ekspresi itu, menantangku dengan cara yang begitu arogan. Kulihat wajahnya memerah, oleh amarah? Oh. Aku sangat senang telah berhasil membuatnya jengkel! Kemudian dia tersenyum sinis dan memandangku dengan cara yang sangat... menyebalkan.

"Tuhan tidak memiliki hak untuk membuatku mati. Dan apa yang membuat seorang gembel sepertimu memiliki hak itu?" Dia kembali menghembuskan asap rokok itu tepat di hadapan wajahku. Aku bergidik mendengar suara yang begitu rendah dan dingin, membuatku terperangkap sejenak dalam mata birunya yang tengah menatapku dalam. "Pastikan kau membayar makanan di tempat ini. Dan sadarilah kau tidak dalam posisi untuk mengkonfrontasiku, atau bahkan hanya berbicara denganku. Harga dirimu bagiku tidak lebih dari sebatang rokok ini." Dia kembali tersenyum.

Setiap kata yang diucapkannya dengan begitu tenang, tanpa emosi yang begitu berarti, membuatku begitu terperangah mendapati betapa mudahnya dia mengubah ekspresi wajah itu. Dia tidak tenggelam dalam amarahnya, dia mengendalikannya, dan kini dia mengendalikanku.

Sial.

Harga diriku tidak lebih dari sebatang rokok itu? Oh yeah.

Aku menarik rokok itu dari mulutnya membuatnya terkejut sebelum melemparnya dan menginjaknya dengan sepatuku yang telah kusam. Hal yang mendadak itu kurasa membuatnya tidak lagi dapat mengendalikan amarahnya, dia segera mengangkat tangannya, sebelum seseorang menginterupsi.

Sayang sekali..

"Ino, Ino, sudahlah." Kulihat seorang lelaki berambut hitam berwajah pucat menghampiri lalu menahan tubuhnya. "Begini saja, siapa namamu?"

"Sakura." Jawabku singkat.

"Aku akan membayar makananmu, semuanya. Dan kau hanya perlu diam, jangan mengganggu kami."

"Apa kau pikir aku mengganggu kalian agar ditraktir? Aku hanya benci dengan tata krama gadis ini! di restoran ini sudah di jelaskan untuk tidak merokok."

"Oh ayolah! apa salahnya dengan rokokku, Sasuke?" gadis itu memeluk manja si lelaki berambut hitam.

"Nona, kau lihat sendiri, tidak ada seorang pelayanpun yang menegur kami bukan?" Ujar pria itu. Dan sungguh, melihat wajahnya yang tanpa kehidupan (aku hanya berharap dia bukan vampir atau sejenisnya, sungguh, pucatnya begitu mengerikan!) jauh lebih menyebalkan daripada melihat gadis sialan di sisinya.

Aku menarik baju seorang pelayan yang lewat di hadapan kami.

"Dia merokok, bukankah ada aturan dilarang merokok di sini?"

Dia malah terlihat kikuk dan serba salah. "Sebetulnya peraturan itu.."

"Apa? Untuk formalitas? Otak udang! Panggil manager mu sekarang juga!"

Gadis itu menghela nafasnya, "Sungguh, kau akan menyesalinya."

"Kita lihat saja." Ujarku melihat pelayan itu menghampiri kami bersama dengan seorang pria paruh baya yang kuduga merupakan manager dari restoran ini.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Bukankah seharusnya kau menjaga kenyamanan pengunjung lain di restoran mahal ini?" tanyaku padanya, masih dengan sorot mata (yang kuharap) tetap terlihat agresif dan menantang. "Dan rokoknya sama sekali tidak membuat pengunjung lain merasa nyaman."

Manajer tadi menoleh ke arah gadis berambut pirang yang masih bergeming di tempatnya. "Nona Ino.."

Oh.. dia mengenalnya juga?

"Maafkan aku atas ketidaknyamanan makan malamu kali ini."

Apa?

Bukankah dia seharusnya meminta maaf padaku? Yang benar saja?!

"Hey!" aku menghardik manajer (yang juga) sialan itu.

"Tapi kuharap kau tidak keberatan untuk mematikan rokokmu, karena kami tidak memperkenankan pengunjung untuk merokok di dalam sini, demi kenyamanan seluruh pelanggan. Kumohon kau tidak menyulitkannya."

"Tentu saja.." ujarnya, seolah kejadian ini tidak lagi menarik baginya. Dan, hey, rokoknya sudah berada di bawah kakiku sekarang. "..aku sudah tidak memiliki rokok itu." Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya menunjukan gestur yang begitu mengesalkan.

Aku menggerutu kesal melihat adegan tidak adil di hadapanku ini. "Dan nona, maafkan kami juga untuk ketidaknyamanan makan malam anda di tempat ini." Pria itu tersenyum kepadaku. "Dua botol anggur terbaik restoran ini, gratis untuk dua meja ini sebagai permintaan maaf dari kami."

Sebotol anggur gratis?

Yeah, kurasa itu cukup untuk meredakan amarahku atas ketidak adilan signifikan ini.

"Oke." Aku mengangkat daguku setinggi mungkin, berusaha menunjukan sisa harga diri yang kumiliki untuk sebotol anggur ini.

Gadis itu tersenyum sinis. "Tentu saja, harga dirimu hanya seharga botol anggur itu."

Aku mengabaikan ucapannya dan menganggap masalah ini selesai di detik ini. "Jika kita bertemu lagi, gadis gembel, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu dengan mudah." Ujarnya kemudian.

Dan menurutnya aku takut?!

Oke, aku hanya sedikit takut jika ternyata dia seorang putri dari yakuza mengerikan. Atau (jika intonasi tenang dan kendali emosi yang mengerikan itu merupakan salah satu indikasi) ternyata dia adalah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin yang akan menguntitku setelah ini.

Aku hanya akan berdoa nanti malam. Semoga kita memang tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Atau, sungguh, semoga dia segera mati karena kanker paru-paru. Atau tertabrak bus besar. Atau apa saja.

Aku akan berdoa untuk itu.

OooooooO

Siang yang terik ditemani secangkir kebisingan lalu lintas, sesendok traffic jam, dan setuang kesibukan, membuat hariku begitu indah. Dan. Menyebalkan. Aku benci setiap hari yang kujalani sepanjang hidupku, di timbuni kemiskinan dan kesibukan, namun tak kunjung merasakan hasil. Ugh!

Aku kembali beraksi hari ini, dengan sepeda motor bututku mengantarkan pizza dari jalan ke jalan, berharap mendapatkan tips untuk setidaknya menambah beberapa persen kemakmuran hidup. Namun, ayolah. sebanyak apa sih tips yang mungkin didapat oleh pengantar pizza sepertiku ini? dengar-dengar sih, bekerja sebagai bell boy hotel lebih mewah, dapat makan gratis setiap hari, dan tips seminggunya bisa sama dengan gajiku sebulan.

Tapi kan, syarat untuk bisa bekerja di sebuah hotel berbintang, aku harus mempunyai ijazah universitas sebagai sarjana perhotelan. Uang dari mana aku untuk kuliah?

Pikir boleh pikir, aku malah tidak konsentrasi di jalanan, dan sepeda motorku sedikit oleng. Untung aku cepat mengendalikannya dan kembali pada posisi stabil. Kalau sampai motor ini jatuh dan pizzanya hancur, habislah hidupku.

Aku melewati lorong-lorong gelap, biasanya kalau melewati jalan ini, aku bisa lebih cepat sampai ke tengah kota. Ada seorang pelanggan yang sedang menunggu pizza buah dan 5 pelanggan lainnya, pizza-pizza itu bertumpukan di jok belakang motorku. Kulajukan motor itu dengan sangat perlahan, ada tong-tong sampah berbau busuk dan gelandangan yang tertidur di pinggiran jalan. Masih beruntung sih, aku tidak seperti mereka. minimal, aku bisa makan secara layak dan tidur di sebuah kontrakan petak yang kecil.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang pria berbaju kumal mendorong motorku hingga terjatuh, aku termenung menatap wajah gembelnya yang di kotori tanah dan debu. Jeez, sudah berapa hari sih orang ini ga mandi? Dia tampak mengobrak-abrik motorku yang kini terbaring tak berdaya di atas tanah becek. Sial, habislah sudah. "Perampok! Ah! Habislah pekerjaanku kalau begini!" teriaku setengah curhat.

Alih-alih bersimpati padaku, dia malah mengancam. "Apa perduliku hah? Kubunuh kau jika banyak bicara." Katanya sambil menodongkan sebilah pisau. Mulutku kini terkunci rapat.

Pria itu lalu pergi mengambil sejumlah uang yang tidak seberapa. "Ah dasar miskin kau! Ya sudahlah, kuambil segini saja, masih untung kau ga kubunuh!"

"Sudah tahu miskin, masih di rampok juga." Cibirku kesal.

Lihatlah sekarang, motor yang tergeletak. Memang sih kerusakannya tidak seberapa, uang yang diambil pun juga bukan jumlah yang besar untuk membuatku nangis tersedu-sedu. Tapi pizza pelanggan-pelangganku ini hancur lebur dan rusak. Bahkan aku sendiri juga tidak mau memakannya! Apalagi orang yang membayar? Sebagian pizzanya telah keluar dari dalam kotak dan berantakan.

Ah matilah aku harus mencari pekerjaan lagi.

OoooooO

"6 pelanggan kita yang berharga menelpon puluhan kali ke kantor!"

Aduh, aku kan sudah minta maaf sekitar umm.. sekitar puluhan kali.

"Aku di rampok, Paman Gai." Aku sedikit mengangkat wajah dan memperhatikan parasnya yang eye _catching_ dengan rambut bob dan bulu mata yang tebal. Kalau saja dia bukan pengalir dana di rekeningku dan sekarang dia sepertinya ingin berhenti memberi gaji, pasti sudah kutertawakan dia sampai pingsan.

"Dan kau sudah mengucapkan itu untuk ke tujuh kalinya!"

"Lalu? Masa sih, kau ga memiliki rasa simpati sedikitpun?"

"Simpati katamu? Apa kau pikir kerugian yang kudapatkan selama kau bekerja di sini bukanlah wujud rasa simpatiku untukmu? Tiga kali memukul pelanggan, tujuh kali salah membawa pesanan, dan dua kali kau merusak motorku!"

Memang sih. tapi kan itu semua ketidak sengajaan semata.

"Kau dipecat!"

OooooooO

Aku mengernyit ketika kakiku melangkah di atas tangga kayu yang reyot dan berderit dengan suara yang sungguh mengganggu. Sinar matahari terik di luar sana membuat seluruh tubuhku basah oleh keringat.

Sungguh, musim panas di Tokyo yang begitu padat hanya membuat emosiku terasa begitu meningkat. Aku membuka pintu kayu yang sederhana, sebelum kembali menaiki tangga menuju kamar apartemenku. Yang aku tidak tahu lagi apakah masih menjadi kamar apartemenku jika aku tidak lagi berhasil mendapat penghasilan untuk membayar harga sewanya.

Naruto menyeringai ketika melihatku muncul dari balik pintu itu dengan secangkir teh di genggamannya.

"Aku pulang.." ujarku, tidak dengan antusiasme yang biasanya.

"Hey, ada apa dengan wajahmu itu, Sakura?"

Aku menatapnya dengan mata sayu. "Kau ingin tahu kejutan terbaru dalam hidupku?" aku terdiam sejenak, memberi efek dramatis. Yang kurasa tidak berhasil. Apa hal dramatis dari 'Aku dipecat lagi' untuk yang kesekian kalinya? Kurasa Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan berita semacam itu. "Aku dipecat lagi."

"Ouch. Apa ada yang terluka?"

Aku menyipitkan kedua mataku mendengar pertanyaan itu, mengambil sebelah sepatuku untuk segera melempar kepalanya yang tidak berotak itu. "Apa ini terlihat seperti lelucon, huh?" ujarku seraya melemparkan tasku ke atas tempat tidur dan menghempaskan tubuhku ke atasnya. Naruto menyesap cangkir teh di genggamannya sebelum menghampiriku.

"Hey, jadi bagaimana?"

"Entahlah." Aku mengangkat bahu dan memejamkan mata. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa tetap tinggal di sini jika tidak memiliki penghasilan." Aku menatap nanar ke langit-langit, kipas angin sederhana yang berputar perlahan hanya menghasilkan angin sejuk yang tidak seberapa. Karena jika aku mengaturnya berputar terlalu kencang dia akan berbunyi dengan mengerikan, dan kurasa aku masih terlalu muda untuk mati tertindih kipas angin sebesar itu.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Aku bisa membantumu selama beberapa waktu hingga kau mendapat pekerjaan, Sakura." Ujarnya dengan ekspresi yang selalu terlihat sama. Seolah dia bersedia melakukan apa saja untukku. Apa saja.

Dan kurasa dia selalu melakukannya. Tetap di sisiku dalam keadaan apapun. Sungguh, ketika kau hidup sebatang kara tanpa seorangpun keluarga dan saat dunia tidak berputar pada poros yang kau inginkan, Naruto akan menjadi orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupmu.

"Dan bagaimana kau membiayai hidupmu, huh?"

Dia hanya mengangkat bahu. "Kita akan menemukan cara."

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku mendekatinya.

Aku tahu ini sangat tidak seperti 'aku', tapi entah mengapa, pemecatan untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hidupku membuatku sulit mencari kembali secercah harapan. Mungkin rasa lelah, atau mungkin ini saatnya aku menyerah, tapi hanya ada satu hal yang ingin kulakukan pada saat ini. Menyandarkan bahuku pada seseorang, dan Naruto selalu menjadi tempat itu.

Aku memeluknya. Membiarkan irama nafas kami yang teratur berhembus bersamaan, tubuhnya terasa hangat dan menyenangkan. Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya di rambutku, sebelum menghembuskan nafasnya, seolah dia telah pulang ke rumah. Mengeratkan kedua tangannya di tubuhku (masih dengan cangkir itu tentunya).

"Kau akan menemukan gadis yang baik suatu saat, Naruto." Aku tertawa kecil di dalam pelukannya. "..dan gadis itu akan menjadi gadis yang sangat beruntung karena mendapatkanmu."

Naruto tertawa bersamaku, ketika kurasakan air mata membasahi wajahku. "Jika aku bisa menemukan gadis lain yang lebih menyebalkan darimu, dia akan menjadi gadis beruntung itu." Ujarnya dalam di telingaku.

Sesuatu yang selalu dia ucapkan. Sesuatu yang selalu kuhindari.

Sesuatu yang selalu menyimpan makna, makna yang begitu takut untuk kumengerti.

OooooooO

"tiga ribu delapan ratus yen, nona."

Aku bergeming menatap seluruh barang belanjaanku yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja kasir, di dalam kantung-kantung plastik besar yang tidak yakin sanggup kubawa dengan kedua tanganku. Aku menatap wajah kasir yang masih tersenyum itu menunggu uang yang seharusnya kukeluarkan detik ini.

Seharusnya aku memperhitungkan jumlah seluruh belanjaan ini sebelum membawannya ke kasir, dan kembali mengingatkan diriku bahwa aku tidak memiliki penghasilan lagi. Aku bahkan tidak lagi memiliki uang sejumlah itu!

"Umnh.." aku bergumam ketika perlahan wajahku mulai memerah oleh rasa malu. "...bisakah, aku mengembalikan beberapa barang belanjaanku?"

Kasir itu mengerutkan alisnya, sebelum kulihat wajahnya berubah muram. "Kau yakin?"

"Umn, ya."

Sakura menundukan wajahnya, sebelum terlihat tangan seseorang menaruh beberapa lembar uang di hadapannya. "Biar aku yang membayarnya."

Pernahkah kau berada dalam posisiku?

Maksudku ketika kau terjebak dalam rasa malu karena tidak memiliki cukup uang untuk membayar belanjaanmu, dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang di hadapanmu. Aku bahkan sempat melihat tangan itu seperti penyelamat hidupku, dan bercahaya! Oke aku berlebihan. Tapi tetap saja, dia menyelamatkanku!

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatap wajah dengan senyuman idiot itu. Hampir membuatku teringat oleh wajah Naruto yang akan selalu menyeringai penuh harapan, seperti... di setiap waktu. Kupikir dia tidak bisa memberikan jenis senyuman lain selain dengan wajah idiot itu. Atau wajahnya memang idiot. Dan begitu juga dengan bocah lelaki di hadapanku ini, well, sedikit tampan dan memesona jika aku mau mengakuinya.

Dia berambut merah dan memiliki mata cokelat (atau merah?) yang bercahaya. Masih dengan seringaian di wajah itu, dia mengulurkan tangannya. "Siapa namamu?"

Aku menyambut uluran tangan itu, meski aku sangat ingin mengolok rambutnya yang merah menyala. Maksudku, siapa yang mau memiliki rambut mencolok seperti itu? Tentu saja, dia telah membayar seluruh belanjaanku hari ini, dan itu akan menjadi sangat tidak pantas. Ya, kan?

"Haruno Sakura." Ujarku singkat.

"Ini kembalianmu, terima kasih telah berbelanja dan silahkan datang kembali." Kasir tadi menginterupsi perkenalan kami, sebelum bocah itu mengambil uangnya, dan berjalan bersamaku keluar dari dalam supermarket itu.

Aku mengerutkan wajahku berusaha berpikir keras. "Kenapa kau membantuku, tadi?"

Bocah tadi terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Karena kau cantik?"

"Bukan alasan yang bagus, nak." Ujarku muram.

"Hey! Aku sudah dewasa! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" Sasori membawa salah satu kantung belanja di tanganku, kurasa untuk membantuku, dan bukan mencurinya. Dia membayar semua lagipula. "Aku Sasori ngomong-ngomong. Dan sungguh menurutku kau sangat cantik."

"Dan menurutku kau memiliki senyuman yang super idiot."

Sasori mengerutkan keningnya mendengar perkataanku. Membuatku ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang begitu.. idiot tentu saja. "Oke, anggap saja aku tidak mendengar itu. Aku akan mentraktirmu kopi, bagaimana?"

Aku hanya mengangkat bahuku. Kupikir aku tidak memiliki hal menarik lain untuk dilakukan siang ini. Selain merenungi nasib burukku tentu saja.

OoooooO

"Kau tahu pada umur berapa aku belajar menyetir mobilku sendiri? Mobilku sendiri?! Yang sudah kumiliki sejak aku berumur lima tahun! Dan aku tidak pernah bisa menyentuhnya! Aku bahkan kehilangan keperjakaanku lebih dulu daripada merasakan mengendarai mobil pribadiku itu!"

Aku membelalakan mataku menatap Sasori yang hampir menjatuhkan cangkir kopinya karena bercerita dengan gestur tubuh yang sungguh teatrikal dan aktif itu. Sungguh, dia jauh lebih dramatis daripada manga konyol yang pernah kubaca.

"Engh.." aku berdeham. "...okay..." seharusnya aku merespon! Seharusnya aku merespon! Tapi aku bahkan tidak mendengar hampir sebagian besar kisah dramatis mengharukan tentangnya yang tidak dapat menyetir mobilnya sendiri. "...dan.. umur berapa tepatnya kau kehilangan keperjakaanmu?"

Tembakan yang bagus. Setidaknya kau bertanya sesuatu, Sakura. Pffft. Jangan biarkan dia tahu kau hanya melamun sedari tadi.

Sasori merenung sejenak berusaha mengingat jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu. "Tiga belas tahun? Entahlah." Dia menyesap cangkir kopinya sebelum matanya kembali bercahaya. Oke.. sudah tujuh kali dia menyesap cangkir kopi itu, dan hingga detik ini, ceritanya masih belum berakhir. Kopi itu, seperti iklan. Tujuh kali iklan, dan ceritanya masih berlanjut. Karena matanya akan selalu bercahaya, dan berbinar-binar ketika dia hendak bercerita. "..Nii-san tidak pernah membiarkanku menyentuh Aurora-chan." Dia menghela nafas.

Kini aku yang mengerutkan kening. "Aurora-chan?"

"Nama mobilku itu tentu saja." Sasori tersenyum—tetap terlihat idiot—bangga atas kisah mengharukannya tentang 'Aurora'.

"Kau aneh, terima kasih telah membayar belanjaanku tadi, dan aku harus pulang!"

Aku mengucapkan tiga kalimat itu secara cepat dan segera membawa kantung belanjaanku. Dua detik lagi aku disini bersamanya, dan mendengarkan cerita-cerita konyolnya, aku akan gila, atau menjadi idiot sepertinya.

"Hey, hey!" Sasori menarikku hingga aku berhenti. "...aku sudah membantumu, minimal temani aku sejenak, Sakura-san." Wajahnya terlihat merenggut. Membuatku menghela nafas dan kembali duduk di hadapannya.

"Dengar, kau ingin tahu pendapatku? Ada jauh lebih banyak hal penting lain untuk kau pikirkan selain kisah mengharukan akan 'kau yang tidak bisa mengendarai Aurora karena Nii-san melarangmu'." Ujarku dengan nada yang mengejek.

"Aku tahu.." Sasori berujar santai dan kembali tersenyum. "...aku tahu kau memiliki kisah yang lebih penting, untuk itulah kita di sini."

"Dan maksudmu adalah?"

"Apa kau miskin?"

"Hey! Bisakah kau sedikit lebih sensitif pada orang lain?!" Sasori tetap terdiam menungguku menumpahkan semuanya. "Aku baru saja dipecat dari pekerjaanku. Dan aku tidak memiliki uang."

"Kau memiliki keluarga?" tanyanya dengan konsentrasi penuh, sebelum dia kembali tersenyum. "...atau pacar?"

"Tidak, dan tidak."

Dia menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku bisa jadi pacarmu. Dan sekedar informasi, aku kaya."

Oh yang benar saja. "Tidak, terima kasih. Jika kau menawarkanku pekerjaan sebagai lintah penghisap kekayaanmu, tidak."

"Gadis bermoral rupanya."

"Oh tidak juga. Aku hanya tidak membayangkan akan tahan bersamamu dan seluruh drama hidupmu, dan kau tahu... meladeni tingkah lakumu yang manja dan selalu suka mengeluh. Tidak. Mungkin aku akan setuju jika pria lain yang bertanya."

"Hey! Berhenti menghinaku!" ujarnya muram. "Kurasa aku bisa membantumu mendapatkan pekerjaan." Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam dompetnya. Selembar kartu nama, dan menyerahkannya padaku. "Dia model ternama, dan sedang mencari asisten pribadinya. Kupikir kau harus mencoba kesempatan ini."

Aku menghela nafas, merasakan tidak ada lagi harapan untukku. "Apa aku terlihat begitu mengerti tentang dunia modelling di matamu?" ujarku seraya menunjuk seluruh tubuhku dengan kedua tangan.

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti dunia itu untuk bisa bekerja menjadi asistennya, Sakura-san. Lagipula kau bisa belajar."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan asisten lamanya?"

"Terbunuh?"

"Apa?!" aku membelalakan mataku membayangkan seorang model psikopat yang menyimpan sebilah pisau di balik gaun cantiknya. Oh tidak.. tidak... aku tidak akan mati secepat itu. Tidak.

"Hey. Tentu saja bukan dia yang membunuh! Asisten itu terbunuh oleh kekasihnya sendiri di suatu malam, begitu mendadak hingga gadis ini kerepotan mencari asisten baru. Kau harus mencobanya! Dan dia menawarkan angka yang fantastis. Tentu saja. Dia model internasional."

Aku menatap kartu nama hitam dengan ukiran nama berwarna perak tertera di atasnya. Alamatnya terpatri jelas, dan aku begitu mengenal tempat itu, karena banyak dari pekerjaan lamaku membuatku mengelilingi seluruh kota. Menggenggamnya erat, seolah ini akan menjadi langkah baru bagiku, bagi hidupku. "Kau yakin?"

"Tanpa keraguan. Percayalah padaku." Sasori menggenggam tanganku, membuatku mengernyit mengingat kita baru berkenalan beberapa jam yang lalu, dan jika perlu kuingatkan. Dia. Aneh. Dan idiot. "Hmmn, aku memiliki firasat kita akan menjadi teman yang baik. Ngomong-ngomong.." dia mengecek jam di pergelangan tangannya. "...aku harus pergi sekarang. Hey, jika kau ingin menjadi pacarku, tanganku sangat terbuka. Lagipula, aku tampan, kaya, dan mapan." Dia mengangkat bahunya dengan gaya yang begitu arogan, sungguh membuatku ingin melemparkan cangkir kopi ini tepat ke arah wajahnya.

Namun aku hanya tersenyum saat melihatnya bangkit dan mengulurkan tangan. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Sakura-san."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga. Hey.." aku mengangkat kartu nama itu. "...terima kasih untuk ini."

Dia tersenyum kembali, hanya kali ini aku dapat melihat kharisma dalam senyuman itu. Kedewasaan yang terpancar di matanya. Kehangatan yang menyamankan hatiku, bahwa dia akan berjasa besar dalam hidupku. Mungkin aku akan mengingatnya, namanya, atau setiap kalimat menyebalkannya hari ini.

OooooO

Kakiku mendadak lemas melihat gedung pencakar langit yang luar biasa tingginya, rasa-rasanya puncak gedung itu tidak akan terlihat olehku jika aku tidak mendongak nyaris terjengkang kebelakang seperti ini, awan seperti terbelah dua di tembus olehnya. Beberapa orang berlalu lalang melewati tangga besar di depan gedung besar itu. Beberapa tampil dengan busana eksekutif yang rapih. Aku bahkan dapat menghirup aroma yang sama dari orang-orang seperti itu.

Dan sebagian besar lainnya merupakan gadis-gadis dengan rambut panjang, tubuh yang kurus, dan gaya berpakaian yang.. seksi? Modis? Entahlah.

Atau seperti gadis yang tengah berjalan di hadapanku ini.

Tunggu.

Tidak..

Ouch. Itu adalah pria. Pria yang sangat cantik. Ohkay, semoga aku tidak menjadi gila ketika memasuki gedung besar aneh ini.

Aku berjalan perlahan dengan tas di sisiku, jeans kusam, dan sepatuku yang sudah tidak lagi sama dengan bentuk seharusnya. Hey, aku berusaha, oke? Ini pakaian terbaikku sejauh yang aku tahu.

Seorang petugas menghampiriku, dia bertubuh besar dengan suara mengerikan, yang sangat kontras dengan penampilannya. Suaranya meninggi tatkala dia berbicara, membuatku berusaha keras untuk menahan tawaku.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, nona?"

Aku mengeluarkan kartu nama yang kudapatkan kemarin pagi, dan menyerahkannya pada petugas itu. Dia menatapnya sejenak, sebelum kembali menatapku dengan penuh curiga. "Bisakah aku masuk, sekarang?"

"Tentu saja, silahkan menemui resepsionis di lobby utama. Kuharap dia dapat membantu." Petugas tadi tersenyum. Dimana kurasa seharusnya dia tidak perlu tersenyum, aku tahu senyuman munafik yang menyebalkan seperti itu. "Tunggu.." ujarnya saat aku hendak berjalan masuk. "...apa kau hendak mengantarkan.. makanan?"

Aku menyipitkan kedua mataku. "Tidak? Aku mencari pekerjaan."

Aish. Menyebalkan sekali.

Aku memasuki lobi besar dengan satu pot tanaman besar di tengah-tengah ruangannya. Arsitektur. Kau tahu, kadang orang bertingkah dengan sungguh aneh, kupikir tanaman hanya berlaku untuk ruang terbuka. Tapi tentu saja, orang kaya melakukan segala hal yang berbeda dan diluar dari kata lumrah.

Sepatuku berdecit ketika berjalan di atas lantai marmer yang berkilauan, bahkan memantulkan refleksi wajahku saat aku menunduk. Beberapa orang yang berjalan melewatiku menatap dengan kening yang berkerut. Orang-orang itu tidak dapat menghentikanku tentu saja. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanku.

Kau pikir aku pemberani, dan pantang menyerah?

Kalau begitu cobalah jadi aku, tidak lagi memiliki uang untuk membeli makanan dan membayar sewa. Tidak memiliki keluarga, dan terancam menjadi gelandangan yang juga tidak memiliki rumah. Jepang tidak bisa mentolerir gelandangan yang akan mengotori kota indah mereka. Mungkin aku akan terbunuh, atau bergabung dengan kesatuan militer. Pfft. Coba jadi aku, dan kau akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Selamat siang, nona. Apa yang bisa kubantu untukmu?"

"Umn.." aku memberi resepsionis itu kartu nama di tanganku. "...bisakah kau mempertemukanku dengannya?"

Dia menatapku dengan raut wajah simpatik. "Maafkan aku, tapi kurasa dia sedang sangat sibuk saat ini."

"Bukankah dia model?"

"Emn, ya, tentu saja." Ujarnya, masih berusaha bersikap manis padaku. "Kau tahu, pekerjaan model. Sesi foto dapat memakan waktu seharian, aku tidak tahu kapan dia akan mendatangi kantor. Atau mungkin dia tidak akan datang sama sekali."

"Aku akan menunggu." Ujarku tetap bersikeras.

Resepsionis tadi tersenyum, namun menghela nafasnya. Jadi bisakah kau membayangkannya? Betapa munafik ekspresi wajahnya itu? Dia sama sekali tidak bersikap sopan kepadaku. Dia merendahkanku. Dan tidak apa, karena aku tidak dalam posisi untuk melawannya kali ini.

"Baiklah. Silahkan menunggu di sana." Dia menunjuk ke arah sofa yang terlihat nyaman di lobi ini. Minimal, sofa akan menjadi satu-satunya benda yang tidak mengintimidasiku di menit-menit ini.

OooooooO

Aku terkejut oleh keriuhan suara manusia yang berdengung di telingaku. Membuka mataku dengan begitu mendadak, menggenggam tasku dengan erat dan menoleh ke sekelilingku secara refleks. Aku mendapati beberapa orang tengah memandangku dengan aneh. Dan baru kusadari, bahwa aku telah tertidur sedari tadi. Aku mencari jam di sekitarku dan mendapati bahwa aku telah menunggu selama empat jam di tempat ini, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda model itu telah datang.

Ehm, ya. Seperti resepsionis itu akan memberitahuku saja jika dia datang. Beberapa orang-orang berpenampilan aneh itu masih menatapku dengan pandangan mengejek. Aku menatap mereka tajam, hampir seperti menantang mereka. Mungkin jika aku tidak dalam posisi begitu membutuhkan pekerjaan, aku akan segera menyerang gadis-gadis make-up mengerikan itu, dan menjambak rambut mereka. Satu, persatu.

"Tidak pernah melihat manusia biasa sebelumnya, kalian makhluk-makhluk aneh?" ujarku ketus. Membuat mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka dan berjalan menjauh.

Aku berjalan kembali ke arah resepsionis itu yang terlihat tengah membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di meja.

"Hey, dimana model itu?"

"Belum datang." Ujarnya tanpa menatapku.

"Aku tahu kau bohong padaku! Aku menunggu empat jam di sini, dan itu sangat membuang waktuku!" aku memukul meja kayu resepsionis itu dengan keras hingga menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitarku.

"Bersikap yang sopan atau aku akan memanggil petugas keamanan untukmu. Dan model-model ini tidak akan memiliki sedikitpun waktu untukmu."

"Aku benar-benar membutuhkan pekerjaan!"

"Dan menurutmu aku perduli?" ujarnya lagi.

"Tidakkah tempat ini mengajarimu untuk sedikit menghargai orang lain?"

"Tempat ini mengajariku untuk mengabaikan orang-orang menyedihkan sepertimu!"

"Hey.." seorang wanita menginterupsi pembicaraan panas kami. Untunglah, mungkin sedikit lagi, emosiku tidak lagi terbendung dan aku akan menghantamnya dengan sesuatu. Pot besar itu. Mungkin.

"Tsunade-san." Resepsionis itu segera menundukan wajahnya. Membuatku menoleh menatap seorang wanita berusia matang berambut pirang, dengan sorot mata yang tajam dan postur tubuh yang begitu indah. Dia berjalan mantap menghampiri kami.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Ah.. Gadis ini.. dia ingin.."

"Aku mencari pekerjaan. Dan seseorang bernama Sasori memberiku kartu nama ini kemarin." Aku menunjukan kartu nama yang kudapatkan kemarin padanya.

"Ah.." Tsunade menatap kartu nama itu sejenak sebelum kembali menatap wajahku tajam. Seperti tengah mencari sesuatu. Dan sorot matanya sedikit menakutkanku, penuh penilaian dan terasa begitu dingin. "Yuka-san. Apa dia tidak ada di tempat hari ini?"

"Sebenarnya.. dia berada di ruangannya."

"Sial! Aku tahu kau membohongiku!" aku kembali memukul meja itu dengan penuh amarah. Resepsionis sialan!

"Siapa namamu?" Tsunade kembali menatapku.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

"Sakura, apa kau seorang model?"

Aku mengerutkan keningku mendengar pertanyaan itu. Aku menundukan wajahku dan menilai pakaianku hari ini. Mungkin ini pakaian terbaikku, tapi aku bisa menilai pakaianku tidak lebih dari gelandangan atau rampok jalanan. Atau mungkin aku lebih memesona daripada yang kukira.

Fokus.

"Tidak. Aku sedang mencari pekerjaan sebagai asisten model."

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Ah.. Tsunade-san, kupikir dia tidak bisa berada di sini."

Tsunade menatap resepsionis itu dengan tajam sebelum berujar dingin. "Dan apa kau sedang memerintahku, Yuka-san?"

"Tidak.."

Rasakan! Aku tertawa dalam hati melihat wajah ketakutannya. Meski aku sama sekali tidak tahu siapa Tsunade di hadapanku ini.

"Kau bekerja di balik meja ini. Lakukan pekerjaanmu dengan baik, aku yang mengambil keputusan, menolak atau menerima siapapun untuk masuk. Termasuk memecatmu. Itu keputusanku. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti."

Yeaaaahhhhhhh!

"Ikuti aku, Sakura-san."

OoooooO

Kakiku terasa canggung melangkah di atas karpet merah marun yang tergelar di sepanjang koridor dengan pencahayaan temaram ini. Tsunade berjalan dengan mantap di depanku meski dengan heels sepatu yang sangat tinggi. Dia terlihat begitu anggun dan penuh percaya diri.

Kami melewati puluhan pintu yang terlihat sama. Pintu kayu dengan ukiran-ukiran yang senada dengan tema ruangan ini. Dia tidak berbicara sepatah katapun selama berjalan bersamaku, hanya sesekali menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan aku masih berjalan di belakangnya, hingga kami berhenti di depan sebuah pintu dengan ukiran nama yang terlihat begitu elegan dan rapih.

Tsunade mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali sebelum membukanya. Dan mendapati syal melilit kakimu ketika melangkah masuk. Atau bra dengan berbagai warna yang tergeletak begitu saja, rasanya seperti mengikuti jejak permen menuju dunia fantasi! Hanya saja bra itu menjadi pengganti permen-permen kecilnya. Aku berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati, berjaga jika aku malah terperangkap berbagai jenis pakaian dalam ini dan menghancurkan segalanya.

"Tunggu di sini."

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit menjengahkan bersamanya, dia berbicara padaku. Aku melayangkan senyum kecil yang kurasa sangat manis. Namun tidak begitu baginya, dia hanya terlihat muak sebelum berjalan menjauh. Memasuki pintu lainnya dalam ruangan ini. Aku melihat poster-poster besar yang terpajang di seluruh dinding. Poster-poster dalam frame yang terlihat begitu artistik. Ini keren!

Dan tentu saja. Bra dengan berbagai bentuk itu. Kurasa aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya. Ya, kan?

"...aku memiliki perasaan yang bagus tentangnya..."

Samar-samar kudengar percakapan mereka dari balik pintu itu. Bukan aku berniat untuk tidak sopan mendengar percakapan mereka, tentu saja. Hanya saja kudengar suara Tsunade meninggi, entah dalam situasi apapun mereka tengah berbicara. Aku hanya berharap Sasori tidak melemparku ke tangan model psikopat yang telah tertekan oleh begitu suram hidupnya. Semoga. Sungguh. Ini mulai menakutkan.

Semoga dia bukan vampir. Atau siluman ikan hiu. Yang akan menghisap darahku di malam hari. Semoga.

Ini membuatku kembali berdoa, sebelum pintu itu terbuka.

"Baiklah, Sakura."

Aku mengangkat wajahku. Menatap wajah Tsunade yang tetap dingin, dengan seseorang di sisinya, dan ketika aku mengalihkan pandanganku...

Oh tidak.

"Oh tidak.."

"Kita bertemu lagi, Sakura-chan."

Kini, aku hanya berharap memiliki mesin waktu untuk kembali ke masa lalu.

To be continue...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title: No Smooking, Girl**_

_**Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Genree: Romance**_

_**Warning: YURI, Lime, AU, OOC**_

_**Enjoy it...**_

_Aku menatap mata birunya yang indah dan sendu, basah oleh air mata, dan terlihat merah karena isak tangis. Namun tidak dapat menutupi keindahannya_

_OoooooO_

Sakura POV

Oke.

Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu!

Ayolah Sakura!

"Umnh.." lidahku kelu menatap mata biru yang sangat familiar itu. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengingat wajahnya, jika terakhir kali perjumpaan kami, dia menghembuskan asap rokok tepat di hadapan wajahku. Well, itu menyebalkan. Tapi tentu saja aku akan sangat mengingat setiap inci lekuk wajahnya—yang, oke, aku akui, memang menarik. Dan gadis di hadapanku ini, memiliki alasan yang sangat tepat untuk memutilasi tubuhku hingga tujuh bagian dan memasukannya ke dalam microwave hingga terpanggang.

Bunuh aku sekarang juga. Sungguh.

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal?" Tsunade mengangkat kedua alisnya, menatap Ino dan menunjuk kearahku.

Ino tersenyum, "Tentu saja kami saling mengenal." Kini dia menatapku. Menatap mataku, seolah-olah mata itu memiliki pedang tajam yang menusuk langsung kedalam jiwaku. "..perkenalan yang tidak terlupakan, bukan begitu, Sakuran-san?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

Bodoh. Bodoh!

Seharusnya aku menganggukan kepalaku!

Aku menganggukan kepalaku.

"Umnh, ya. Tentu saja." Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dengan rasa gugup yang luar biasa menyebalkan. Yeah, kau tidak pernah tahu kemana hidup akan membawamu, dan di saat mendesak seperti ini, aku harus bertemu dengannnya. "Aku..."

"Dan aku tidak pernah menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi. Kau membutuhkan pekerjaanmu, dan aku..." dia melangkah mendekat, masih menatap intens kearahku. Kurasakan nafasku tertahan, seperti detik hidupku akan berhenti dan berakhir pada saat ini juga. "...siap memberimu pekerjaan. Menyelamatkanmu. Karena dari yang kudengar, kau sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan ini?"

Aku mengangguk. Lagi. Seperti orang idiot.

Mungkin aku memang telah berubah menjadi idiot pada saat ini. Mungkin.

"Tidak!"

Tunggu.

Kenapa aku berteriak sepreti itu? Sungguh, aku membutuhkan pekerjaan ini. "...tunggu." ujarku lagi. Oke, kadang. Otak dan ucapanku sama sekali tidak mau bekerja sama. Ayolah, Sakura. Turunkan lagi harga dirimu atau kau akan menjadi gelandangan. "..dari yang kudengar, kau juga sangat membutuhkan asisten pengganti, Ino-san. Mengapa tidak kita buat ini menjadi solusi yang menguntungkan kedua belah pihak?"

Ino tertawa sinis, mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. "Lihatlah, Tsunade-sama. Dia tidak membutuhkan pekerjaan ini seperti yang kau pikir. Dan ide mempekerjakan gadis kasar seperti dirinya, dimana aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah dia berotak atau tidak, sama sekali bukan ide yang bagus.."

Tsunade hanya bergeming menatapnya. "Aku yang menentukan apakah itu ide yang bagus untukmu atau bukan." Ujarnya dingin, menatap Ino, menyentuh dagunya dan menatapku kemudian Ino dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat kupahami, namun dari sorot mata yang meredup dan tidak adanya perlawanan dari Ino, aku tahu, dia tidak berniat untuk membantahnya. "Mengapa tidak kau jelaskan apa pekerjaannya, dan berapa gaji yang kau tawarkan untuknya?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengerti apa maumu." Ujar Ino lirih pada Tsunade, sebelum kembali menoleh ke arahku. "Duduklah di sana, Sakura-san." Ino menunjuk ke arah kursi-kursi kecil yang saling berhadapan mengelilingi sebuah meja bulat sederhana yang terukir dengan sangat artistik.

Aku bergeming di tempat dudukku, menunggu akan apa yang hendak di ucapkan oleh Ino. Dia hanya menatapku sejenak, seperti menunggu sesuatu. Aku menaikan alisku mempertanyakan hal apa sebenarnya yang dia tunggu. "Kau akan sangat membutuhkan catatanmu, Sakura-san."

Tsunade mengambil majalah yang menumpuk di atas meja, duduk bersama kami, namun terlihat tidak perduli akan apa yang tengah terjadi dan matanya terus terpaku pada gambar-gambar di dalamnya.

"Oh." Aku segera mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari dalam tasku.

"Sekarang dengarkan aku baik-baik, nona. Selama kau bekerja bersamaku, jangan berharap untuk memiliki kehidupan lain, selain aku. Hidupmu hanya seputar aku, apa yang kubutuhkan, apa yang kumakan, mengatur jadwalku, dan melindungiku dari apapun yang mungkin terjadi, kaulah orang pertama yang akan menghindari sedikit lukapun menggores bagian tubuhku."

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Membuatku berpikir keras. Tidak memiliki kehidupan lain? Melindunginya? Hey, apakah wajahku terlihat seperti malaikat penjaga yang diciptakan oleh penyihir rahasia yang begitu mengagumi sosok Ino gadis mengerikan ini secara diam-diam? Yang benar saja?!

Sekali lagi, aku tidak dalam posisi untuk membantahnya.

"Jika kau menyetujui pekerjaan ini, aku akan memberikanmu catatan rinci tentang menu makananku, dan seluruh jadwalku. Kau akan bangun tepat pukul lima pagi, dan aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjamin kapan jam kerjamu akan berakhir. Itu yang kumaksud, jangan kau berharap memiliki kehidupan lain selain aku.

"Kedua, kau akan tinggal bersamaku..."

"Apa?!"

Tinggal bersamanya?! Apa aku terlihat seperti calon peliharaan yang sangat ideal baginya? Dimana aku akan tidur? Sofa? Lantai?

"...kau bisa keluar dari pintu ini sekarang juga, jika tidak menyetujui perjanjian yang kutetapkan." Aku mengatupkan rahangku rapat-rapat tepat ketika dia mengucapkan itu. "Aku hanya akan memberimu satu hari dalam sebulan untuk libur. Dan melihat bagaimana cara berpakaianmu hari ini.." dia menghela nafas. "...semoga Tuhan membantuku, tapi sungguh, aku ingin kau membaca seluruh majalah fashion yang terbit dalam sepuluh edisi terakhir, pelajari seluruh hal yang bisa kau pelajari di dalamnya, dan sungguh, jangan kenakan jenis pakaian seperti itu masuk ke dalam ruanganku. Mengerti?"

Aku melihat kebawah dan menilai sendiri pakaian yang kukenakan. Bukankah ini yang mereka sebut dengan 'casual'? atau 'simple'?

"Dan jika kau berpikir penampilanmu itu 'simpel', atau 'casual', mengertilah, bahwa istilah itu hanya kiasan belaka, seorang gadis tidak pernah memakai sesuatu dengan 'simpel', bahkan ketika mereka tengah menggusung tampilan yang terlihat 'simpel' dan natural untuk mereka."

Wow. Dia bisa membaca pikiran, sepertinya. "Oke, dan mengenai gajiku?" karena itu adalah inti dari semua ini, bukan?

"Tujuh ratus lima puluh ribu yen dalam sebulan..."

Sial. Sial. Sial.

Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihat uang dengan angka sebesar itu dalam rekeningku. Sial! Ini tawaran yang tidak mungkin kutolak, tentu saja, meskipun bekerja untuk wanita gila sepertinya, dan resiko bahwa aku tidak akan lagi dapat menjadi manusia seutuhnya dengan kehidupan seperti ini.

"...dan bonus lainnya jika aku melihat kinerja yang baik dan memuaskan. Meski aku meragukannya, tapi tidak salah jika kau ingin berharap untuk mendapat bonus dariku. Aku akan menanggung setiap kebutuhanmu ketika jam kerja, makan, minum, dan hal-hal lainnya yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaanku, kafe, pesta, gaun—kau meminjamnya tentu saja—dan hal-hal lainnya. Apa kau masih mendengarku, Sakura-san?"

Dan aku sungguh tidak bisa berkonsentrasi membayangkan angka sebesar itu akan masuk ke dalam rekeningku. Dan aku tidak perlu lagi membayar sewa untuk kamar kecil menyedihkan itu!

"Sakura-san?"

Dan begitu saja kesadaranku tertarik secara paksa ketika Ino masih menatapku, menungguku untuk mengatakan sesuatu. "Ugh. Itu.." aku menelan ludah. "..apa kau benar akan menggajiku sejumlah itu, Ino-san?"

Ino menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Tentu saja. Terlalu kecil untukmu?"

"Ah! Tidak. Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Tapi apakah aku harus tinggal denganmu? Maksudku, aku bisa pulang ke apartemenku, kan?"

"Tidak."

"Hey!"

"Dengar aku, ketika kau menandatangani kontrak ini, kau tidak akan memiliki kehidupanmu lagi, dan itu berarti kau tidak akan lagi menyewa apartemen kecil—dimanapun itu berada—lagi."

Aku berdeham, berusaha meredakan euforia dan rasa panik yang menyergapku secara bersamaan, terasa membelenggu tubuhku menjadi bulatan kecil yang tidak berarti. Aku goyah, aku tidak tahu keputusan apa terbaik ketika tujuh ratus ribu yen tengah menari-nari di dalam pikiranku, kau harus berada dalam posisiku untuk merasakannya!

"Aku..."

"Sakura-san." Tsunade mengangkat wajahnya dari majalah itu dan menatapku. "Pertimbangkan hal ini dengan baik. Kau tidak harus lagi tinggal di dalam kamar yang kecil, kau tidak harus memikirkan akan makan apa kau esok hari, dan kau akan tinggal bersama Ino di dalam apartemennya yang nyaman. Aku berjanji kau akan menyukainya."

Ino mengerutkan keningnya menatap Tsunade, bergeming, tidak berkata apapun, seolah lidahnya kelu setiap kali menatap mata Tsunade yang selalu terlihat tajam.

"Kurasa... aku menyetujuinya."

"Kau menyetujuinya?" Ino dan Tsunade bertanya secara bersamaan. Dengan dua intonasi nada yang sangat berbeda satu dengan yang lainnya.

"Tentu saja?"

Ino menghempaskan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, dengan helaan nafas frustasi itu.

Hey, kenapa dia terlihat begitu frustasi? Bukankah aku yang seharusnya bereaksi seperti itu?

"Kau bisa menandatangani kontrak perjanjiannya."

Tsunade menyerahkan selembar kertas ke arahku. Aku tidak tahu jika aku harus menandatangani kontrak untuk pekerjaan seperti ini.

Aku membubuhkan tanda tanganku dengan tangan gemetar sebelum kembali menyerahkan surat itu kepada Tsunade. Ino hanya terlihat begitu frustasi untuk menanggapi setiap prosedur ini. Dia masih menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Dan berbisik sesuatu seperti.. "Sial.." atau "Matilah aku.."

Apa masalah orang itu sebenarnya? Bukankah dia yang menawarkan pekerjaan ini padaku?

"Kurasa, aku akan membereskan seluruh barang-barangku, dimana apartemenmu, Ino-san?"

Ino tidak bereaksi, namun Tsunade menuliskan sesuatu ke atas kertas dan menyerahkannya padaku. "Datanglah ke tempat ini, sebelum Ino memulai aktivitasnya, dan lakukan pekerjaanmu dengan baik. Kau mengerti, Sakura-san?"

"Ya. Tentu saja." Aku bangkit dengan cepat dari atas kursi dan membungkukan tubuhku "Sampai jumpa lagi, Ino-san, Tsunade-san."

Mereka tetap bergeming di tempatnya dan aku memutuskan untuk segera keluar dari dalam tempat ini. Aku memiliki berita besar untuk Naruto, sangat besar, hingga kurasa dia akan mati karena terkejut.

Aku menatap dua wajah itu sekali lagi, sebelum menutup pintu. Sejenak, aku bergeming di depan pintu kayu berukir itu. Karena aku tahu, cepat atau lambat, tempat asing ini akan menjadi bagian dari hidupku. Familiar dalam keseharianku.

Mungkin ini sesuatu yang sangat terlambat ketika aku harus berakhir kehilangan pekerjaan untuk yang kesekian kalinya di umurku yang seharusnya dewasa dan mandiri, tapi aku memutuskan untuk menjaga komitmenku kali ini. Aku akan mencapai sesuatu, dan tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat menghentikannya. Seorangpun.

Bahkan Ino sekalipun—jika wajah frustasi itu merupakan salah satu indikasi—dia tidak akan menghentikanku. Aku akan meraih sesuatu, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku.

OooooooO

Ino POV

"Katakan padaku apa sebenarnya maumu." Aku menyipitkan kedua mataku menatap Tsunade yang masih membolak-balikan halaman majalah itu tepat ketika pintu tertutup, dan setelah aku yakin bahwa Sakura telah menjauh dari ruanganku.

Tsunade mengangkat wajahnya dari majalah itu dan menatapku. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Seorang senior sepertimu, yang memiliki tiga puluh persen saham dari perusahaan besar ini masuk ke dalam ruanganku hanya untuk mengantarkan gadis sederhana yang tidak memiliki kepribadian itu?"

Tsunade tersenyum, tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. "Katakan padaku, Tsunade-sama. Apa tujuanmu yang sebenarnya?"

"Apa orang lain harus selalu memiliki alasan untuk membantumu, Ino-san?"

"Tidak. Tapi untukmu, tidak masuk akal kau membantuku untuk hal kecil dan insignifikan seperti mencarikan asisten pribadi untukku, Tsunade-sama."

"Kau adalah hal kecil dan insignifikan itu dulu, Ino. Jangan gunakan nada itu padaku."

Aku mengetatkan rahangku, dengan terpaksa mengakui kebenaran dari kalimat sederhana itu. Tanganku yang mengepal, membuatku tertahan di kursi ini.

Karena wajah itu, ketika kerut-kerut itu mulai menandakan usianya yang tidak lagi muda, begitu juga dengan pengalaman yang dimilikinya, pemikiran-pemikiran dan rencana gilanya yang tidak akan pernah kumengerti, mungkin hingga aku memiliki kerutan seperti itu di wajahku. Dia matang, dan dia licik. Cukup licik untuk membantuku meraih tahap fantastik ini dalam dunia modelling.

"Dengarkan aku.." sorot matanya melembut, Tsunade menghilangkan nada penuh otoritas dalam suaranya, dan hanya berujar lembut. "...semua orang boleh memiliki kesempatannya, bukan? Aku hanya ingin membantu gadis itu. Dia membutuhkan uang untuk hidup, dan kau membutuhkan seseorang yang bersedia bekerja keras untukmu."

Aku menghela nafas. Bagaimana mungkin aku dapat melawannya? Orang yang telah berjasa begitu besar bagi hidupku. Menyelamatkanku dari situasi hidup dan mati yang mengerikan. "Kau tahu gadis ini berbeda dari para asistenku sebelumnya, kan?" Terlalu bodoh, dan ignoran, dan kasar, dan tidak memiliki etika, lebih tepatnya. "Aku tidak akan menerimanya jika kau tidak memaksaku."

"Aku hanya memiliki firasat yang baik tentangnya, tidak bisakah kau mengerti?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, berusaha mencari setitik kebohongan dari matanya, dan tentu saja aku tidak akan berhasil, tidak akan pernah berhasil. "Entahlah, tapi jika dia mengacaukan hidupku, aku akan memecatnya, kau tidak akan pernah menyangka bagaimana kami bertemu."

Tsunade kembali tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya dariku kembali pada majalah itu dengan ketenangan yang luar biasa. "Kau tidak akan menyesalinya."

Mataku masih terpaku pada wajahnya yang kuyakini tengah menyimpan sesuatu. Mungkin aku tidak akan pernah mampu untuk menebaknya, tapi aku selalu bisa merasakannya. Selalu. Dan kali ini, tidak akan jauh berbeda. "Aku tahu kau tengah merencanakan sesuatu, Tsunade-sama. Dan kau tahu, aku akan berhasil mengetahuinya. Aku akan berhasil."

Tsunade hanya mendengus menanggapi perkataanku dan bergeming, tidak menggubrisnya.

Rencana itu. Baik dan jahat. Tidak ada batas baginya, setipis apapun garis itu, kau tidak akan mampu melihatnya. Dan menentukan apakah rencana yang dilakukannya akan baik untukku atau sebaliknya, aku tidak akan memiliki sedikitpun hak untuk mengintervensinya. Tsunade memiliki pemikirannya sendiri, tapi untuk kali ini, aku yakin, aku akan sangat terlibat di dalamnya. Dan aku, akan segera mengetahui itu.

OoooooO

Sakura POV

Restoran-restoran dan toko-toko berderet rapih di pinggir jalan-jalan besar yang tengah kulewati. Mungkin seratus langkah lagi, gedung tinggi itu akan tampak di depan mataku, dan aku tidak bisa berhenti mencari-cari papan yang mencantumkan bahwa salah satu dari kedai itu tengah kekurangan karyawan.

Selalu ada jalan untuk kembali. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

Jika ada satu kedai pun yang memasang papan itu, aku akan masuk kedalamnya dan merobek surat kontrak ini sekarang juga, aku tidak akan perduli lagi dengan tujuh ratus ribu yen yang tidak berhenti menari-nari di dalam otakku sejak aku melangkah keluar dari pintu itu. Aku akan merelakannya, dan aku akan memulai kembali segalanya. Aku tidak lagi harus berurusan dengan Ino atau siapapun orang aneh di dalamnya.

Mungkin ini yang kau sebut menyerah.

Tapi ini yang kusebut tidak mengambil resiko.

Dan disinilah aku berdiri detik ini. Pintu kaca otomatis itu terbuka sesekali ketika ada orang yang mendekat. Mobil-mobil berlalu lalang melewati tempatku berdiri. Mobil-mobil dengan atap terbuka dan orang-orang yang memiliki gaya itu. Mengklaksonku beberapa kali, saat aku tidak menyadari bahwa aku tengah menghalangi jalan mereka, dan termenung di sini.

Seorang petugas menghampiriku, dan bertanya apa yang kubutuhkan. Dia tidak terlihat sama seperti petugas di perusahaan besar itu, dia terlihat ramah, ramah dalam artian yang sesungguhnya, tidak ada tatapan menghakimi atau bahkan merendahkanku sedikitpun. Selalu ada harga untuk pelayanan sehebat apartemen ini, kan?

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Ino Yamanaka."

"Ah, Sakura-san, benar?" aku hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan petugas itu. Aku baru menyadarinya, tentu saja dia bersikap ramah kepadaku, mungkin Ino, gadis yang "sangat terkenal" itu telah memperingatkan seluruh staff apartemen bahwa aku akan datang. Owh, keren juga. Aku tersenyum dalam hati. Sungguh, aku hanya tersenyum dalam hati. "Aku akan mengantarmu kedalam, dan resepsionis di lobby yang akan mengantarkanmu ke ruangan nona Ino."

Aku kembali mengangguk dan melangkah mantap memasuki pintu kaca besar itu. Ada apa dengan gedung-gedung besar di hari ini, kenapa aku selalu bisa melihat pantulan wajahku bahkan hanya dari lantai marmernya yang berkilauan. Sungguh, kemewahan ini sangat berlebihan buatku. Lobi yang terasa lenggang, bahkan meskipun ramai oleh para pemilik apartemen yang berjalan mengakses pintu keluar, ruangan ini tetap terasa begitu lenggang dengan nuansa eksklusif dan lampu-lampu yang tertata sempurna menambah kesan mewah di dalamnya.

Aku berjalan ke meja resepsionis yang berwarna cokelat dengan lampu-lampu kuning temaram di kedua sisinya. Seakan-akan cahaya matahari sore tengah bersinar langsung di dalam ruangan ini, aku tersenyum kepada salah satunya, dan petugas tadi terlihat memberi kode, sebelum salah satu di antara mereka menghampiriku dan dengan segera membawa tas hitam kusam yang kujinjing di tangan kananku.

"Biarkan aku mengantarkanmu, Sakura-san."

aku berjalan bersisian dengan canggung, sementara dia selalu tersenyum ketika menoleh ke arahku (oke, sebenarnya itu sedikit mengerikan, kau harus membayangkannya). Kami masuk ke dalam lift dengan banyak tombol di dalamnya, menekan angka 45 sebelum kembali berdiri dengan postur tegap, dan kembali tersenyum ke arahku. Aku membalas senyuman itu dengan sedikit mengerutkan kening. Aku tahu senyumanku akan terlihat sedikit aneh, tapi satu lift bersama dengan wanita yang selalu tersenyum padamu itu jauh lebih mengerikan, dan aku takut jujur saja. Bagaimana jika dia menyimpan pisau besar di balik blazer biru tua itu, atau jarum-jarum kecil untuk menusuk setiap inci kulitku di dalam heels yang dikenakannya. Oke, aku mulai berlebihan lagi.

"Berapa lama kita akan sampai ke lantai 45?"

Karena sungguh, itu sangat tinggi. Aku hanya berharap aku tidak takut pada ketinggian. Atau minimal, jangan sampai kamarku memiliki pemandangan langsung keluar jendela. Seberapapun indah dan mahalnya harga itu, tapi membayangkan aku ada beberapa ratus meter di atas tanah, itu. Menakutkan.

"Cepat. Apartemen ini memiliki teknologi yang tinggi bahkan untuk liftnya." Dan dia tidak berbohong, karena dua menit selanjutnya pintu lift itu terbuka, sejenak membuatku tertegun melihat pintu yang menyambungkan ruang kecil di depan lift ini langsung menuju kamar Ino. "Kita telah sampai. Ada lagi yang kau butuhkan, nona?"

"Tidak.." aku menyunggingkan senyum terakhir untuknya. "..terima kasih."

"Fitness Centre berada di lantai dua puluh, kolam renang dalam ruangan, alat-alat fitness yang lengkap, kau bisa mendapatkan pelatih pribadi jika tinggal di apartemen, bar di sisi selatan lobi utama, dan jika membutuhkan apapun, kau bisa menghubungi bagian resepsionis."

"Ugh.. okay?" Masih dengan senyuman antusias itu, dia berbalik dan kembali masuk ke dalam lift. Aku kembali menjinjing tas besarku dan mengetuk pintu apartemennya beberapa kali.

Setelah beberapa saat, aku menyadari sesuatu tentang apartemen ini. Selain letaknya di Shinjuku, yang tentu saja kau akan melihat bangunan-bangunan tinggi di antaranya, adalah apartemen ini luar biasa mewah. Dan itu sangat intimidatif, dengan seorang model yang tengah tinggal di dalam ruangan besar di balik pintu ini. Dan sebentar lagi, aku resmi bekerja untuknya. Dia yang sepertinya menderita kelainan jiwa.

Bahkan sebelum dia membuka pintu itu, aku menghela nafas untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Dan pintu itu terbuka, Ino berdiri menatapku. Sebelum dia menyunggingkan senyuman yang dipaksakan. Seperti ada benang-benang di ujung bibirnya, dan menariknya dengan sangat kuat untuk tersenyum padaku. Kurasa benang-benang itu adalah tangan khayalan Tsunade di dalam benakku. Sesuatu yang mengherankan mengingat dia begitu tertarik padaku sejak awal pertemuan kami di perusahaan agency itu.

"Konichiwa, Sakura-san." Ujarnya tanpa semangat seperti yang seharusnya.

"Konichiwa."

Dia bergerak memberikanku ruang untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Dan aku melakukannya, sebelum kemudian hanya dapat tercengang melihat ruangan modern ini. Lampu-lampu halogen berwarna kuning temaram memberikan nuansa yang begitu nyaman, mataku di sambut oleh sofa-sofa besar yang terlihat begitu empuk berwarna—seperti krim?—dipadukan bantal-bantal besar dengan pola catur kuning dan putih. Sungguh serasi. Aku menoleh mendapati Ino tengah melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan hanya menatapku sebal.

"Aku membeli apartemen ini dengan harga yang sangat mahal, dan mereka sepantasnya menyediakan yang terbaik untukku. Begitu juga denganmu, karena aku menggajimu dengan jumlah besar."

Ino berjalan cepat ke arah meja kopi yang dikelilingi oleh sofa-sofa besar itu dan mengambil setumpuk buku yang sangat tebal dan memberikannya—atau melempar lebih tepatnya—kepadaku. "Itu adalah jadwal keseharianku, dan aku tidak ingin kau melanggar satu menitpun dari waktu yang telah kutetapkan. Kenakan jam tanganmu dengan benar, dan samakan dengan waktu di apartemenku." Ino mengkomandoku hanya dengan satu hirupan nafas. "...uang di dalam lemari itu dapat kau pakai untuk memenuhi..."

"Uh." Aku memotong ucapannya. "..tidakkah kau akan menunjukan dimana kamarku?"

Dia menunjuk kearah pintu yang terletak di sebelah kiri ruang tamu besar dengan televisi plasma ini. "Aku ingin kau siap untukku dalam setengah jam."

Bla bla bla.

"Setengah. Jam. Sakura." Ujarnya dengan penuh penekanan. "Aku harus datang ke studio untuk sesi pemotretan, yang sempat tertunda karena kau."

"Hey! Apa salahku?"

"Salahmu? Menyetujui kontrak untuk menjadi asistenku." Ujar Ino muram.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu tidak berniat melanjutkan percakapan ini jika aku benar-benar ingin siap dalam setengah jam. "Seolah kau tidak membutuhkanku saja." Gumamku perlahan, berharap dia tidak mendengarnya seraya berjalan ke dalam—yang akan menjadi—kamarku.

"Hey! Aku mendengarnya!" ujarnya kesal. "Semoga Tuhan menolongku." Ujarnya pada diri sendiri dengan frustasi.

Aku hanya dapat menyeringai menanggapinya. Dia tidak dapat melihat seringaianku tentu saja. Tapi aku tahu betapa ironisnya keadaan ini, aku bekerja karena aku membutuhkan uang itu, dan dia mempekerjakanku karena Tsunade, entah apa tujuannya melakukan semua ini. Aku tidak perduli, dia menyelamatkanku, lagipula.

OooooO

Ino POV

"...dan dimana aku mendapatkan yoghurt dengan hanya satu persen kandungan susu?" Aku menyandarkan sisi kepalaku di jendela, membiarkan rasa yang dingin meredakan rasa pusing yang mendera kepalaku mendengar gadis di sisiku tidak berhenti berbicara sedari tadi. "...maksudku, bukankah yoghurt terbuat dari susu? Dan mengandung banyak lemak? Bagaimana mungkin kau mendapatkan yoghurt dengan hanya satu persen kandungan susu?"

Aku menghela nafas, dan menoleh ke arahnya yang masih terpaku pada agenda jadwal rutin di bagian menu makanan keseharianku. "Sakura." Ujarku lirih, tidak lagi berniat untuk menghabiskan sebagian besar energiku untuk berbicara dengannya, dimana hanya mendengarkannya sudah membuatku kelelahan seperti ini. "Aku suka kesunyian, jadi jangan berbicara. Kau mengerti?"

"...tapi..."

"Jangan berbicara." Aku mengangkat jari telunjuku dan menghentikan ucapannya. "Jangan bertanya padaku tentang apapun, jangan berusaha membuka percakapan denganku, dan jika kau tidak mengerti tentang menu, atau bahkan jadwal yang sudah kutetapkan, berinisiatiflah untuk mengerti, gunakan otakmu..." aku terdiam sejenak menatapnya. "...jika kau memang memilikinya."

"Aku tidak akan berada di sini jika tidak memiliki ot-"

"Jangan berbicara!" ujarku dengan rasa kesal yang luar biasa.

"Oke, oke." Ujarnya cuek, membuatku ingin segera melemparnya keluar dari dalam mobil.

Urgh.

Sejenak dia terdiam mengikuti instruksiku dan hanya memandang keluar jendela melihat gedung-gedung tinggi berkelebatan melewati mobil yang bergerak perlahan. Aku melihat jam tanganku untuk ketiga kalinya, sesi pemotretan dimulai dua puluh lima menit lagi, dan aku bahkan tidak yakin gadis idiot ini akan mengerti apa yang kubutuhkan di sana, alih-alih merepotkanku, dan mengacaukan segalanya.

Mungkin hidupku.

Mungkin dia akan mengacaukan hidupku juga.

Aku menghela nafas. Lagi. Mungkin untuk yang kedua belas kalinya hari ini.

"Wah! Aku tidak tahu Tokyo memiliki tempat seperti ini!" Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum antusias kepadaku, mata itu memancarkan euforia dan kehidupan.

Euforia dan kehidupan.

Aku mendengus sinis. Sesuatu yang sudah begitu lama tidak pernah kulihat. Kehidupan.

"Jangan berbicara." Ujarku sebelum kembali menyandarkan kepalaku di sisi jendela, dan membiarkan mataku terpejam. Ketika rintik hujan mulai turun membasahi mobilku. Memberikan suara yang menenangkan, dan ketika akhirnya Sakura berhasil mengatupkan mulutnya. Kuharap secara permanen.

OoooooO

Pendingin ruangan menderu langsung mengarah padaku, membuat tubuhku menggigil oleh rasa dingin yang menusuk langsung ke dalam tulang. Aku melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada, berharap dapat menghalau sedikit rasa dinginnya. Duduk di atas sofa hitam pekat ini, dengan gaun putih yang menutupi hingga mata kakiku, namun tidak banyak membantu ketika bahuku terbuka tanpa penutup apapun.

"Oke, kita mulai sesinya sekarang." Fotografer berambut putih itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku. Kakashi-san sudah menjadi rekan kerja yang sangat kooperatif beberapa tahun belakangan ini, kehangatan yang diciptakannya, tanpa menekan sedikitpun profesionalitas membuatku selalu merasa dia seperti keluarga yang tidak pernah kumiliki.

Aku membaringkan tubuhku di atas sofa hitam itu, membiarkan kakiku menjuntai kebawah, dan menatap lensa kamera.

"Kau terlihat sangat sensual.." Kakashi kembali tersenyum jenaka dan mengambil fotoku beberapa kali. "...seksi." dan lagi.. "...naif." dia mengambil fotoku lagi. "...dan, menggairahkan. Sekarang angkat tubuhmu, dan duduk di atas sofa itu, balikan tubuhmu seperti itu.." aku kembali mendengar suara jepretan kamera berulang-ulang. "...biarkan tubuhmu merasakan kulitmu bersentuhan dengan permukaan sofa. Dan bayangkan jika itu bukan sofa. Hmn, mungkin Sasuke.."

Kudengar dia berujar dan kemudian tertawa kecil. Seluruh kru di dalam ruangan tertawa oleh lelucon Kakashi. Aku tidak dapat menahan tawaku dan membiarkan wajahku tertawa lepas. Kakashi masih tidak berhenti mengambil gambar wajahku, bermain dengan kameranya dan bergerak kesana-kemari seolah seisi studio ini miliknya seluruhnya. Mungkin memang iya, apapun akan dilakukannya untuk mengambil gambarku dari sudut-sudut yang tepat.

"Oke. Kurasa cukup untuk hari ini."

"Terima kasih untuk leluconnya!" ujarku seraya menepuk bahunya cukup kencang, namun dia tidak bereaksi dan tetap bergeming dengan seringaian itu di wajahnya.

"Hey, kurasa pangeranmu sudah datang." Ujarnya seraya memelukku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati wajah familiar itu di hadapanku. Sasuke dengan senyuman dan sebuket bunga violet—seolah-olah aku menyukai bunga itu—berjalan kearahku dan berusaha memelukku. Aku memberikan pelukan kecil untuknya. Entah mengapa, rasa tidak nyaman yang akan selalu bergejolak setiap kali dia berdekatan denganku selalu muncul dan sangat mengganggu.

"Aku rindu padamu." Ujarnya berbisik di telingaku.

"Tentu saja, Sasuke." Dengan tergesa aku melepas pelukannya dan mengambil bunga itu dari tangannya. "Terima kasih untuk bunga ini." Dan aku masih berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tersenyum tanpa terlihat masam.

"Kostum yang cantik." Dia menunjuk kostum yang kukenakan dengan kedua tangannya. "..seksi."

"Kakashi yang memilihkannya untukku, tentu saja cantik." Jawabku sekenanya.

"Hey. Kau memang terlihat cantik dengan gaun apapun, Ino-san." Kakashi memeluk pinggangku dari belakang dan memberi salam pada Sasuke. "Apa kabarmu, Tuan Direktur?" ujarnya jenaka.

"Sibuk, hingga tidak mempunya cukup waktu untuk kekasihku yang cantik ini."

Oh, aku seharusnya bersyukur untuk itu.

"Uh.." mendengar gumaman yang terasa seperti alarm di telingaku, membuat kita bertiga menoleh secara serempak, dan Sakura berdiri di sana dengan dua tas besar di bahunya. "..kapan kita akan pulang?" tanyanya masih dengan ekspresi bodoh itu.

Oke, mungkin dalam beberapa detik yang menjengahkan aku sempat terjebak karena tatapan sendu itu. Dua mata hijau yang menangkap seluruh kesadaranku dan membuatku bergeming sejenak. Ini bodoh. Dia bodoh.

"Kapan kita akan pulang? Setelah kau mengaktifkan otakmu yang semoga kau memilikinya, dan bertindak sedikit pintar untuk menyiapkan pakaian gantiku, Sakura!" ujarku pada akhirnya, berhasil membentuk kalimat yang padu di dalam otakku.

"Hey.." Sasuke menginterupsi luapan kekesalanku yang tentu saja belum berakhir. "...bukankah kau gadis di restoran malam itu?" dia mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Sakura intens, berusaha menggali memorinya dengan keras.

"Umn, ya? Dan kau pria pucat mengerikan itu, kan?" jawabnya dengan begitu naif. Jika aku tidak dalam kondisi untuk menjaga gerak-gerik dan tingkah lakuku, mungkin aku akan tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar sebutan yang—entah mengapa—sangat tepat itu.

Sasuke mengatupkan bibirnya rapat dan mengetatkan rahangnya. Aku tahu ekspresi itu, aku tahu ketika dia merasa terhina. Dan aku tahu dia tidak pernah merasa aman dengan penampilannya sendiri. Dia memiliki sedikit masalah dengan kepercayaan diri, dan itu sangat menggelikan.

"Kau yakin ingin mempekerjakannya?" tanya Sasuke padaku, tanpa menghiraukan Sakura yang terlihat kesal dengan pertanyaan itu. Karena mungkin, Sasuke adalah orang keenam yang menanyakan hal yang sama pada hari ini. Dan wajah kesal Sakura benar-benar menghibur hariku.

"Tanyakan itu pada Tsunade. Dia memaksaku mempekerjakan gadis itu." Ujarku muram. Sebelum aku kembali menoleh pada Sakura. "Dan dimana makan siangku?" aku menyipitkan kedua mataku menatap tangannya yang kosong tanpa kota makanku yang biasanya.

Seperti tersadar dari dunianya sendiri dia melihat jam di dinding dan membelalakan mata terkejut. Aku menghela nafas dan menutup seluruh wajahku dengan kedua tangan. Dia tidak menyiapkannya. Tentu saja, apa yang kuharapkan darinya.

"Maaf.. maafkan aku, Ino-san. Lagipula, aku rasa tidak apa kau melewatkan makan siangmu. Kau tahu.. kau hanya memakan salad dan..."

"Melewatkan makan siangku?! Dengan jadwal yang kutetapkan dengan sangat ketat kau sama sekali tidak memahami betapa pola makan adalah hal yang sangat krusial buatku?!"

Aku menggeram kesal.

Seperti aku tidak tahu cara lain yang lebih cantik dan anggun, dan mungkin lebih sesuai untukku, agar menampakan kekesalanku. Tidak. Mungkin menggeram adalah satu-satunya cara aku tidak akan meledak detik ini juga.

"Aku..."

"Ergh! Keluar dari gedung ini sekarang juga, siapkan salad dengan sedikit mayonaise dan perasan lemon untukku, segelas jus jeruk tanpa gula, ikan tuna rebus tanpa bumbu, dan cemilan ringan sekarang juga. Aku ingin segalanya tersedia dalam lima menit. Lima. Menit." Ujarku dengan penuh penekanan.

"Ugh.. dan dimana aku akan.."

"Jika kau harus mendatangi neraka untuk mendapatkan semuanya, aku tidak perduli. Aku ingin melihat seluruh menu itu di atas meja dalam lima menit. Terlambat setiap satu menitnya, maka aku akan memotong seratus ribu yen dari gajimu."

Sakura membelalakan matanya sebelum berlari panik keluar dari dalam studio ini.

Kakashi tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat adegan itu, seolah-olah tingkah bodoh Sakura tidak membuat seluruh darahku terpompa ke kepalaku dan membuat wajahku merah. Aku yakin kini wajahku semerah tomat. Dan itu membuat seluruh keadaan ini semakin lucu. Baginya. Tentu saja...

"Kau harus melihat wajahmu!" Kakashi tidak berhenti tertawa hingga kini dia terduduk di atas kursi dan masih tidak dapat memadukan setiap kalimatnya dengan tepat. "Makan siang..." dia kembali tertawa. "...aku bahkan tidak pernah..." dia tidak berhenti tertawa. Kurasa aku harus mengambil kamera besar ini dan menimpuk kepalanya. "..kau tidak selalu memakan makan siangmu, Ino!"

"Hanya dalam beberapa kasus tertentu!" ujarku muram padanya yang masih tidak berhenti tertawa. Aku menatapnya intens dan kuharap tatapan ini cukup mengancamnya.

"Oke, oke. Maafkan aku. Aku hanya tidak pernah melihatmu semarah itu, kepada asistenmu terutama. Kau terlihat... hidup."

Aku menghela nafas dan menatap Sasuke yang masih berdiri canggung di sana. Wow, aku bahkan hampir melupakan kehadirannya di sini. "Kau tidak ingin pulang? Membereskan pekerjaanmu?"

"Oh ya.. ya. Tentu saja. Ada banyak kontrak yang harus kupelajari. Aku hanya kemari untuk mengunjungimu, sayang."

Dan panggilan itu, tidak pernah berhenti membuat perutku bergejolak oleh rasa mual yang luar biasa.

"Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang, Sasuke."

Dia tersenyum dan kembali memelukku. Aroma cologne merebak, terasa menusuk hidungku. Aroma yang terlalu maskulin untuk seleraku. Dan itu sangat menyebalkan setiap kali dia memeluk tubuhku.

Setelah Sasuke hilang dari pandanganku, aku duduk dan membersihkan wajahku sambil menatap refleksi kedua sisi pipi yang masih sangat merah di cermin. Kakashi duduk dengan santai di sisiku dan masih menatap wajahku.

"Kau tidak suka dengannya." Ujar Kakashi mengeluarkan pernyataan itu.

"Apakah itu hal yang aneh? Aku bahkan tidak yakin akan terus mempekerjakannya setelah ini."

"Tidak. Bukan Sakura. Tapi pangeranmu itu."

Aku menghentikan kegiatanku secara spontan mendengar kalimatnya.

"Kau tidak perlu takut, Ino, tidak semua orang dapat melihat itu. Hanya orang beruntung seperti aku yang dapat berdiri cukup dekat denganmu."

Aku menghela nafas, dan menatapnya. "Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?"

"Kau mengernyit saat dia memelukmu. Atau dapat kubilang, kau sangat berusaha untuk tidak mengernyit. Kau lihat itu..." Kakashi menunjuk kearah sebuket bunga violet yang tergeletak begitu saja di meja. "...seorang gadis akan mencium buket bunga yang diberikan oleh kekasih yang dicintainya, dan kau hanya meletakannya begitu saja. Mungkin hingga petugas kebersihan membuangnya."

Aku bahkan lupa dengan bunga itu sama sekali.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali membersihkan wajahku. "Hey.." dia mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku, seolah hendak membagi rahasia yang begitu penting "..apa kau menyadari kalau asisten barumu itu sangat cantik?"

"Uh, tentu saja tidak?"

"Dia sangat cantik, Ino. Dia memiliki bentuk tubuh yang proporsional, dan mata hijaunya itu benar-benar memesona."

Oke. Terkadang, dalam beberapa waktu tertentu ketika dia tidak sedang berusaha menghancurkan hidupku. Aku cukup menyadari keindahan dua mata hijau emerald itu. Dimana aku sempat terperangkap sejenak di dalamnya tidak lebih dari sepuluh menit lalu.

"Kurasa kameraku akan sangat suka dengannya, jika kau merubah sedikit saja penampilannya."

"Kameramu selalu suka padaku, Kakashi. Bukan orang lain.." ujarku sedikit kesal dengannya.

"Itu hanya perkiraanku saja." Ujarnya masam. "Kuharap asisten kali ini akan membawa sesuatu dalam hidupmu. Kau tahu, aku dapat merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda darinya. Kebodohan dan kenaifannya, itu sesuatu yang sangat baru dalam duniamu, mungkin kalian bisa menjadi teman. Atau lebih dari itu?"

Aku mengerutkan keningku dan menatap wajah Kakashi dengan janggal. "...lebih dari? Itu seperti?"

Ugh. Dan aku merasa mual ketika menyadari apa maksudnya. "Hanya karena kau seorang gay, tidak berarti kau harus mengajak orang lain untuk menjadi sepertimu, Kakashi."

"Menyebalkan sekali!" dia memukul bahuku. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Bahkan ketika dunia ini runtuh dan dia satu-satunya orang yang memiliki pesawat luar angkasa, aku tidak akan menjadi 'seperti itu' dengannya."

"Imajinasimu terlalu berlebihan."

Karena aku tidak memercayai bahwa dunia akan runtuh, atau orang sebodoh dan semiskin gadis itu berpikir untuk memiliki pesawat luar angkasa, dan satu hal yang jauh lebih pasti, aku tidak akan mungkin merasakan hal itu padanya. Sama mustahilnya dengan langit yang runtuh dan Sakura memiliki pesawat luar angkasa.

Tidak akan mungkin.

OoooooO

Sakura POV

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan, aku akan kembali terbangun di tengah malam dalam keadaan seperti ini. Jantungku akan berdegup kencang, dan keringat akan membasahi seluruh tubuhku. Tidak ada hal spesial yang terjadi, maksudku, apartemen ini tidak berhantu, atau jika Ino adalah hantu itu sendiri, aku tidak tahu kalau aku harus merasa takut padanya.

Mungkin seminggu yang lalu, atau dua minggu yang lalu, entah kapan tepatnya, tapi semenjak waktu yang tidak kuketahui itu, mata biru yang jernih dan menawan selalu menghantuiku. Abstraksi mimpi yang tidak dapat kujelaskan dengan akal sehat, dan hampir selalu terjadi setiap malam. Aku akan terbangun, dengan nafas yang terengah, dan otak yang terus berputar keras, berusaha mencari kesadaran sepenuhnya dengan susah payah.

Ini membuatku frustasi jujur saja, terutama ketika aku melihat jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul tiga pagi. Jika kau berada di posisiku dan harus. Sangat harus mulai bekerja dua jam lagi, melayani putri sialan itu, kau akan sama sepertiku. Frustasi. Terutama ketika ini terjadi setiap malam, dan kata-kata gadis menyebalkan itu tidak pernah berhenti terngiang dalam pikiranku.

Dua minggu aku bekerja padanya, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda dia akan berhenti menyiksaku.

"Kau lihat lingkaran hitam di bawah matamu? Itu mengerikan. Aku tidak bisa memiliki asisten yang berwajah jelek dan kusut itu. Aku tidak perduli apa yang akan kau lakukan, tapi aku ingin lingkaran hitam itu menghilang dari pandanganku dalam sepuluh menit."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan otaknya, mungkin dia pernah mengalami kecelakaan hebat yang membuatnya bodoh dan egois seperti itu, hingga dia tidak menyadari lingkaran hitam ini ada karena acara-acara dan pesta-pesta yang serasa tiada henti hingga tengah malam, dan aku tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk tidur sebelum membereskan seluruh pakaian-pakaiannya yang berserakan di ruang tamu, menyiapkan seluruh ritual sebelum tidurnya—pembersih wajah, baju tidur kesukaannya, teh hangat untuk merilekskan tubuhnya, atau lilin beraroma yang harus tersedia selama dia mandi—kembali merapihkan majalah-majalah yang tergeletak begitu saja. Dan jika aku beruntung, aku bisa tidur lebih awal.

Lagipula, serius, ada apa dengannya dan ancaman pemotongan gaji permenit itu?! "Bereskan itu dalam lima menit, atau aku akan..." _dan_ "Dimana makan siangku, jika aku tidak melihatnya dalam sepuluh menit..." _atau mungkin_ "Usir orang itu dari apartemenku sekarang juga dalam tiga menit!"

Aku tidak pernah menemui makhluk menyebalkan seperti itu. Dan kejutan! Sekarang aku bekerja dengan makhluk paling menyebalkan itu. Dengan tanda tangan kontrak selama satu tahun kedepan, jika aku cukup beruntung dan dia tidak memecatku tentu saja.

Di hari biasanya, ketika aku terbangun tiba-tiba seperti hari ini, maka keheningan seisi apartemen yang akan menyambutku. Atau suara angin yang berhembus kencang menghempaskan tirai jendela jika aku lupa menutupnya. Namun tidak kali ini, aku mendengar suara lain yang begitu asing. Dan familiar di saat yang bersamaan.

Aku mendengar isak tangis.

Asumsi pertama yang terlintas di pikiranku.

Sial.

Apartemen ini memang berhantu.

Aku tidak pernah melihat hantu seumur hidupku, dan aku tidak tahu jika aku takut dengan makhluk berbeda dimensi itu, jadi aku memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar dari dalam kamarku, dan bergidik ketika merasakan betapa dinginnya lantai di bawah telapak kakiku. Udara malam hari Tokyo membuat asap putih berhembus dari hidungku setiap kali aku mengambil nafas. Jangan lupakan ada di lantai berapa aku sekarang.

Aku membuka pintu perlahan dan mendapati ruangan gelap namun suara isakan yang semakin jelas, terdengar begitu lirih, entah mengapa membuat degup jantungku menjadi begini cepat hingga aku harus menyentuh dadaku untuk menahan deburannya yang hampir membuatku tidak dapat terus berjalan maju

Aku menekan saklar di tembok dan seketika ruangan menjadi terang benderang. Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat di depan mataku, hingga harus menggosok mataku hanya untuk memastikan apa yang kulihat bukanlah hantu. Bukan, itu Ino.

Rambut pirangnya yang terlihat begitu lembut—mungkin selembut sutra jika aku bisa menyentuhnya—(bukannya aku ingin menyentuhnya tentu saja) terlihat tidak beraturan seolah-olah dia baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya sama sepertiku. Mungkin saja, tapi yang terakhir kali kuingat, dia tengah menikmati makan malam dengan kekasihnya yang mengerikan itu kemarin di dalam apartemen, hingga aku tidak diijinkan keluar dari dalam kamarku.

Meskipun dia telah menyadari kehadiranku, dia tidak menggubrisnya. Aku mengerutkan keningku ketika berjalan mendekat, menyadari betapa dia begitu terlihat menyedihkan malam ini. Melingkari selimut besar di dadanya. Menunjukan lehernya yang jenjang tersapu oleh rambut-rambut yang halus itu.

"Masuklah ke kamarmu, Sakura." Ujarnya dengan suara parau yang entah mengapa membuat hatiku merasa tidak nyaman. Aku tidak begitu yakin, tapi kurasa ini hatiku. Seolah-olah aku memang perduli padanya. Seolah..

"Aku..." ujarku sedikit ragu. "...hanya ingin mengambil segelas air."

Dia menahan isakanya selama beberapa saat, sebelum terbukti gagal dan kembali menangis. Aku memejamkan mata sejenak, berusaha mengontrol emosi yang entah mengapa meluap begitu saja. Emosi yang tidak kumengerti, aku tidak pernah menyukai hal ini. Melihat orang lain menangis, dan aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun untuk menghentikannya.

Alih-alih dia terus menangis, dan aku tidak tahan lagi melihatnya. Aku menenggak segelas air itu, sebelum masuk kedalam kamarku, mengambil selimut besar yang baru saja kukenakan untuk menghalau rasa dingin. Berjalan keluar dan duduk di atas sofa. Tepat di sisinya. Aku tidak menyentuhnya, karena mungkin dia akan segera menepisnya, aku hanya menutupi bahunya dengan selimut tebal itu, dan membiarkannya terus menangis.

"Dimanakah Sasuke-san?" tanyaku menyadari ketidak hadiran pria itu di apartemen ini, karena aku sangat yakin dia menginap kemarin malam, mengingat tensi seksual yang begitu terasa sejak dia mengetuk pintu apartemen dengan sekotak hadiah di tangannya. Ino hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaanku, mengangkat kedua lututnya sebelum meringkuk di dalam selimutku.

"...aku bahkan tidak pernah mencintainya." Ujarnya lirih di sela isakannya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang tengah dibicarakan, tapi aku bersedia untuk mendengar. Aku membiarkannya terus terisak, berusaha keras menahan keinginanku untuk memeluk tubuh yang terlihat begitu rapuh. Bayangan bahwa dia akan mengernyit dan menepisku jika aku memeluknya membuatku tetap bergeming di sini, membiarkannya terisak.

Sebelum aku melihat sesuatu di wajahnya, aku melihat lebam di pipinya hingga aku tidak dapat menahan tanganku untuk menyentuhnya, membuat Ino mengernyit, kesakitan. Dia mengernyit kesakitan, dan hanya satu alasan yang masuk akal untuk menjelaskan keadaan ini.

Sasuke.

Namun aku tetap terdiam, bahkan ketika kurasakan emosi yang meluap di dalam seluruh pembuluh darahku, dan kini aku tahu emosi apa yang tengah meluap. Ada kemarahan yang entah mengapa meletup-letup hingga aku harus mengepalkan kedua tanganku erat. Kemarahan yang tidak dapat kumengerti mengapa ada detik ini.

Ino menurunkan selimut yang tengah menutupi bahunya, menunjukan kulitnya yang terlihat begitu lembut kepadaku, dan lebam merah yang sama, seperti di wajahnya, hingga aku dapat membayangkan pria itu mencengkram bahunya dengan begitu kencang, hingga dia menangis terisak seperti malam ini. "Aku memiliki tanda itu di seluruh tubuhku, Sakura." Ujarnya kembali, setelah dia berhasil mengontrol isakannya. Dia menurunkan selimutku, dan detik ini, aku dapat melihat lebam-lebam di sekujur bahunya dengan sangat jelas. Aku tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang disembunyikannya di balik selimut yang melingkari tubuhnya. Aku tidak akan sanggup melihatnya.

"Kenapa..." _kenapa kau mau melakukan ini, Ino.. _dan kalimat itu tenggelam, tidak pernah dapat kuutarakan. Karena mempertanyakannya hanya akan membuatnya kembali menangis.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?" tanyanya masih dengan suara yang parau. Dia menoleh, dan untuk pertama kalinya malam itu, aku menatap mata birunya yang indah dan sendu, basah oleh air mata, dan terlihat merah karena isak tangis. Namun tidak dapat menutupi keindahannya. Dan aku tidak lagi ingat setiap kata yang seharusnya kuucapkan. "Sakura?"

"Uh.. tidak. Aku sudah terbangun saat mendengarmu menangis." Aku kembali merapatkan selimutku di tubuhnya. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya saat aku melakukannya, membiarkan rambutnya bersentuhan dengan tubuhku saat dia terlihat begitu lelah. Kini aku memeluknya. Dan aku merasakan tubuhnya yang menggigil, mungkin oleh rasa dingin, atau mungkin karena ketakutannya pada dunia.

Aku melihat hal baru tentangnya malam ini. Sisi yang berbeda. Kelemahannya. Meski aku mengorbankan waktu tidurku untuk itu, dan aku hanya terdiam, membiarkannya tertidur dalam pelukanku.

Karena ini bagian dari pekerjaanku. Hidupku akan selalu menjadi tentangnya, dan aku akan selalu ada ketika dia membutuhkannya, mungkin hanya selimut tebal atau baju tidur yang nyaman, tapi aku akan selalu ada dan menyediakannya. Atau seperti malam ini, ketika dia membutuhkan pelukanku, aku ada.

Aku memeluknya.

To Be Continue...


End file.
